Sevannah
Sevannah is a surgically modified human, formerly conditioned to be unable to disobey a direct order. Having escaped from her owners, she now resides in the Facility, finally free of her conditioning. History Sevannah's life before she was held captive is a mystery, even to her. What is known is that she was held for a minimum of four years at a compound in the Mojave known only as the Ranch. Here, with many others, she was brutally conditioned by two men known as the Smythe brothers, to the point of completely losing her identity, and being conditioned to be unable to refuse a direct order. Seperated from the Smythes by a car crash in Toronto, she stumbled her way into Alaska, where she found her way to the Facility. There, she remained hidden for a brief while before being found, and then quickly settled in. She developed strong friendships with most in the Facility, due to her cheerful and helpful personality. However, the most notable relationship formed was that with Antonio Valeri, who, at the time of their meeting, was a infamous womaniser. The two quickly developed an open relationship, to accommodate Antonio's fast lifestyle. Later, he requested they became exclusive, which she happily agreed to, and they later married, retiring from the Facility. This did not last for long, as eventually, Wilson Smythe and an unidentified associate broke into their home, murdering Tony and badly beating Sevannah. After mourning for several months, she returned to the Facility. After a period of time, she explored her newfound independence and self-sufficiency to build up her confidence to the point that she's no longer such a meek and submissive person, instead being fiercely protective of her new autonomy. Eventually, she entered a far healthier relationship with Daniel Bohan, a local law enforcement agent, finding something resembling a happy ending. Skills and Abilities Sevannah recieved several surgeries while at the Ranch that have augmented her speed, flexibility and dexterity, making her a natural acrobat and a suprisingly capable combatant. However, the most notable of these modifications was hyper-reactive muscle tissue, granting her incredible durability, and allowing her to heal from major injuries relatively quickly, if given proper medical treatment. Her conditioning regarding orders was a double edged sword, as while it did mean she could be easily stopped by a foe who was aware of it, once ordered to do something, she approached it with a narrow minded determinedness that made her a danger to any standing in her way. However, she has since been cured of this condition. Sevannah also posseses a number of skills pertaining to her profession, ranging from cooking and cleaning to being able to perform various party tricks, and having an incredible knack for being able to hide in plain sight and go unnoticed, all things a good butler should be able to do. Equipment Sevannah doesn't typically carry weapons. Her tailcoats, worn whenever she sets out performing Butler work, have a advanced material woven into the fabric, giving them incredible durability, and even functionality as a stab proof and bullet proof vest, along with increased space inside the inner pockets, capable of holding far more than they should. Category:Characters